Resurrection
Resurrection was a form of magic, which allowed the spellcaster to bring the dead back to life. Spells often involved invoking the God Osiris. Additionally, powerful entities such as the Powers That Be and the Senior Partners were capable of resurrection in different circumstances. Resurrection was a different form of magic from reanimation, in which the deceased was raised as a soulless zombie. Sacrifice to Osiris One of the resurrection spells was the Sacrifice to Osiris, which was used to bring Buffy back to life. Objects necessary to the spell's success included the rare Urn of Osiris, "Vino de Madre" (the blood of a sacrifice, although translated as the "wine of the mother"), special black candles, a circle of practitioners and the body of the deceased. The caster was forced to go through a trial in order to be worthy of the life they wished to bring back. Such trials included vomiting up snakes, surface mutilation and what appeared to be painful energy manipulation. The spell also had to be performed at the stroke of midnight. This spell was only allowed when a being died through mystical means, such as Buffy Summers diving into the energy field generated by the ritual used to activate the Key. Resurrection was not allowed if the user died of natural causes, such as illness or murder as was proved when Willow Rosenberg attempted to resurrect her dead lover Tara Maclay after she was shot dead but was dismissed by Osiris, keeper of the gate and master of all fate. The incantation for the spell: ::"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us! ::Before time and after, before knowing and nothing ::Accept our offering, know our prayer. ::Osiris, here lies the warrior of the people, ::Let her cross over. ::Osiris, let her cross over ::Release her!" If the spell was successful then the person's soul was summoned from its resting place (in the case of Buffy Summers, an undisclosed heavenly dimension), then entering the body and immediately bring it back to life - also reverting the entire process of decay. Other Instances of Resurrection *The Order of Aurelius attempted to perform a "Revivification Ritual" to bring the Master back to life (Giles implied that there have been other attempts to perform such a ritual but he has never read of one being successful). This method of resurrection involved covering the Master with the blood of the humans who were present when the Master died, but Buffy thwarted their plans before they could come to fruition and destroyed the Master's skeleton to prevent any further resurrection attempts. *The blood of Mohra Demons had potent healing abilities strong enough to resurrect Angel and make him human again, although it is unclear whether his status as a vampire with a soul impacted the blood's ability to bring him back (Raising the question of how this method would have worked if the blood had infected other vampires). However, after the destruction of the Seed of Wonder and thus the end of magic, Mohra Demon blood induced painful tumorous growths in the recipient, making this method impossible. *Vocah, a demon serving Wolfram & Hart, performed the "Raising", to resurrect the vampire Darla as a human being, sacrificing five vampires to bring her back. *Dawn Summers attempted to bring her mother back by calling on Osiris, in a different spell to the one Willow would use. However, this spell did not resurrect the dead, instead it just raised the recipient as a zombie. *Likewise, Wolfram & Hart's Standard Perpetuity Clause allowed the Senior Partners to keep valuable employes in a state of perpetual undeath. However, these undead kept their memories and personalities, generally appearing as they were when alive apart from the remnants of the wounds that killed them, such as Lilah Morgan possessing a distinctive scar on her neck where she was decapitated and Holland Manners retaining Darla's bite marks. *Spike dies because of the Amulet and direct sunlight in the 2003 Battle at the Hellmouth. This process was later seen in reverse, bringing an incorporeal (ghost-like) Spike out of the amulet in Wolfram & Hart's LA branch two months later. He is later made corporeal by a spell by Lindsey McDonald, and effectively fully back from the dead from there on out. *Illyria succeeded in her plan to resurrect herself from the confines of the Deeper Well; this required her taking on a new form, and possessing a human host - this was Winifred "Fred" Burkle. When Fred dies, Angel was confident that with the resources of Wolfram & Hart at his disposal he could successfully resurrect her. However, her soul was "consumed in the fires of resurrection", making resurrection spells impossible as her soul no longer existed to be brought back. *Warren Mears was "dead for like a second" after Willow flayed him. However, using her major, Amy Madison was restore him to life, albeit in a skinless state. When she lost her magic, he died instantaneously. *When the Senior partners sent Los Angeles to Hell, they also turned Angel into a human to weaken his ability to resist them; likewise, when the Partners turned back time after the Fall to resurrect Angel, Charles Gunn, who had been turned into a vampire while in Hell, was restored to his humanity, albeit retaining all the memories of his actions as a vampire. Various other humans and demons were also resurrected as a result of time being turned back to a point before they had been killed, although the implications of this resurrection on a large scale were not explored. *Following the death of Rupert Giles at the hands of the Twilight-influenced Angel, the latter vowed to find a way to resurrect him, although it is unclear how this shall be accomplished given the destruction of magic (Mohra blood has already been ruled out). Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon stated that he had intended to bring Tara back in season seven in an episode that revolved around Buffy being given one wish by the Powers that Be due to all the good she had done for the world. Buffy would have spent the entire episode deliberating on what she truly wanted (including making Angel and/or Spike human again) and finally would approach Willow and tell her that she wanted a really nice pair of shoes. Willow would reply "You spent your one wish on a pair of shoes?!" to which Buffy would then respond "No silly" and stand aside to reveal Tara. Although this never happened in the show due to Amber Benson being unable to return this implies that the Powers that Be are perfectly capable of bringing people back to life. Category:Magick Category:Rituals and spells